the_organisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo King Legba
Voodoo King Legba is the owner and proprietor of Club Midnight in Manhattan. He is well revered to be a man of many talents, through the use of Voodoo Magic and his underworld connections there is very little he doesn't know. History King Legba wasn't always known as Legba. As a child he learned Voodoo magic from his grandmother and grandfather as was the tradition but in 1718 he was brought to New Orleans as a slave from Haiti, his name is not known during that time, just the tales of his life. Working the French plantations he was placed into slavery, although this was a time of pain and tribulation he met his lover there, Josette. In 1720 they wed in a tradition Haitan ceremony and for a time things looked positive. Through the use of Voodoo magic he freed not only himself but his wife from slavery, they built a small shack on the outlying lands of the plantations to live in peace. Soon though word of Legba's magic spread through the slaves, they would often come to him for favors, some looking for hexes, curses, spells all the way through to communing with the dead. One night a slave, Dieunel, met with Legba and asked for help in freeing his wife from slavery as she was pregnant with his child, but her owners found out she would be killed for having a relationship with another. Legba agreed to free Dieunel's wife from slavery and went to work on his spells. the spell was a success but had unforeseen consequences, the woman was indeed freed but was not only freed from slavery but from life itself. The slave owners found out about the pregnancy and burned her alive. In retaliation Dieunel and other stormed Legba's home and set it alight, not knowing Legba was out that evening paying his respects to the gods at a near by shrine, Josette was killed in the ensuing fire. Legba swore revenge and sought a way to talk to his beloved Josette. He made many offerings in an attempt to commune with Bondye the Supreme God of the Haitian Vodun belief but never once heard from him, instead the God Papa Legba of the cross roads answered. The God Papa Legba made a deal with the young Voodoo priest, the god would grant him the ability to talk with the dead including Josette and the power to seek revenge against all those who contributed to her death but in return he would have to pay a price three fold, every year he would have to offer the head of a Voodoo Queen or Josette would go to the underworld where her spirit would be tormented for all time. The young priest agreed to the God's terms. After killing those involved in the murder of his wife and delivering the head of a Voodoo Queen Legba was pleased, over the years though the young priest noticed something was not right. Every year he would deliver a head for the God Legba but the young priest did not age. After 15 years of delivering a head to the God Legba, the young priest confronted him, it was then that the God laughed and mocked the young priest for not asking for the terms of the deal in more detail. He would deliver a head every year, for all eternity and that the young priest was in fact now immortal, cursed to kill his own until the end of time and not only that but the young priest would in doing so become the living embodiment and emissary of the God Legba on Earth. In 1881 the now Voodoo King Legba killed the great Queen Marie Laveau to appease the contract made with the God. In doing so he greatly angered the Voodoo community in New Orleans, as a collective they cursed him from ever entering New Orleans or leaving America on the night he was meant to deliver another head in 1882. Not only was he unable to step foot in New Orleans but the place where he communed and met with the God Legba was there, on sacred ground created specifically for that meeting, thus he has never been able to meet with him again. As he did not complete his side of the bargain, Josette was banished to the underworld and The Voodoo King Legba remained immortal. In 1931 King Legba moved to Manhattan where he developed a vast criminal empire and often went to war with the Italian Mafia. At the end of the 30 year war, King Legba was victorious and no one challenged his authority. Now King Legba deals in underworld information and the occult from the comfort of his office at Club Midnight. It is rumored that he still collects the heads of Voodoo Queens out of revenge for what they did to him as trophies or possibly as a means to commune with his beloved in the underworld. Category:NPCs Category:Essential Personnel